Ready or Not
by Yarytax
Summary: Sam se sacrifico por todos cuando desidió darle el "Si" a Lucifer, dio todo lo que tenía por su hermano y aún así no fue recompenzado. Sin Alma y sin techo Sam logró salir del infierno sin saber como, teniendo que enfrentar sus peores miedos al saber que por primera vez en su vida Dean no iba a estar para él. Wincest. Mensión de Destiel (El resumen era más largo pero no cae ;c)
1. Chapter 1

_**.-Sam-.**_

El tiempo luego de Apocalipsis había pasado muy diferente para ambos, por ejemplo Dean siguio el consejo de Sam y hizo una vida nueva -No con Lisa como le había pedido- y Sam...el salió del infierno y fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, no tuvo alma por mucho tiempo -Al menos un par de meses-Y cuando la logró recuperar -por un gigantesco favor con muchos demonios-todo fue de mal en peor, nadie le colocó una pared, un alto a todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, a todos esos recuerdos del infierno, a todos esos malos momentos donde escuchaba como si fuera un repetición por parte de Lucifer "Fuiste mi perra en todas las maneras posibles" algo que había comprobado; en ese tiempo no supo nada de Dean hasta ahora, vaya que el mundo es pequeño, le llamo y fue todo el contacto que tuvieron, esas pequeñas palabras que compartieron y no de muy buena manera.

Podía recordar claramente como le había preguntado si podían juntarse, lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse un momento; Lucifer estaba cada vez mas loco, cada vez eran más palabrotas, más dolor, había empezado con lo peor que jamás en su vida pensó hacer, comenzó a cortar sus brazos, primero partió con pequeños cortes que hacían desaparecer la silueta de Lucifer y con eso se calmaba, además de que la marca no era permanente, pero ahora...Podía ver sus brazos y adivinar que bajo cada marca habían unas antiguas y Dean no estuvo allí para él, cuando deliro de fiebre o cuando lo internaron luego de un accidente automovilístico que tuvo tampoco estuvo y se pregunto realmente si su hermano lo necesitaba, si quedaba algo del hermano que alguna vez cambió su alma por la vida de su hermanito, si queda algo del hermano que alguna vez de nego completamente a decirle "Si" a Michael, a ser su recipiente, que se sintió como el peor hermano cuando él dijo que si.

Ahora podía ver lo que alguna vez fue su hermano y su heroe recostado en la cama con lágrimas secas marcando sus mejillas aferrado a esa estúpida gabardina porque si, su hermano le cambió por Castiel, cada vez que le necesito estaba con Castiel, cada vez que le llamó desesperado, con la navaja en sus brazos, con la interrogante de que si esa vez podría ayudarle, si podría intentar ser fuerte por él, alguna palabra de aliento pero no, jamás las tuvo, siempre fue un "No es momento Sammy", "Estoy ocupado Sammy", "Necesito hacer cosas Sammy"; ahora ya no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba esas palabras y mucho menos la presencia de su hermano en SU casa pero no lo iba a dejar tirado, no iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara, no iba a dejar que cayera en el alcohol nuevamente.

Cuando lo encontró en aquel bar fue pura casualidad, había entrado luego de una caza y se sorprendió al reconocer con facilidad al rubio que apenas y se sostenía pero le sorprendió más el saber que Castiel había muerto, ya no podía revivirse como aquella vez luego de la batalla final, ahora era diferente pero había muerto protegiendo a lo que más quería y a pesar de que estaba completmente enfadado con él -Por alejarle de su hermano- estaría eternamente agradecido por salvar lo único que le quedaba -Aunque ya no sabía que tanto- De familia; esto nos lleva a la situación actual.

...

Sam entró en el cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se acercó a su hermano sentandose a su lado, de a poco limpió las lágrimas y tuvo cuidado de pasar sus dedos despacio para no despertarle, luego tuvo cuidado de acariciar su cabello y por último lo arropo, no podía culpar al hombre que le crió, que dio su vida por la suya y del cual se enamoro, del cual aprendió lo que eran las cosas más importantes y mas insignificantes de la vida y a pesar de que tuvo a Jess -Su "Gran" amor de universidad- fue solo para esconder e intentar no pensar en su hermano, claro que todo cambió cuando le fue a buscar y su historia volvió a entrelazarse, cuando volvió a subirse a la Impala.

-Dean...-le miró detenidamente pero no dijo más. Simplemente se levanto y acarició una vez más su cabello y se retiró del cuarto casi por completo-Descansa-Cerro la puerta y se dejo caer por esta hasta tocar el piso. Esto es como si diera un paso hacía adelante y dos para atrás; las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin su consentimiento y apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas rodeandola con sus brazos, no podía permitirse caer tan bajo, no podía permitirse sentir, no podía permitirse nada de esto-No es tu vida-Se repitió -El se irá cuando se sienta mejor y volver a estar solo en esta gran casa, solo-

Con el tiempo aprendió que no era necesario ni indispensable para nadie como pensó, mantenía contacto con Bobby pero era el mínimo, con Dean ahora ni siquiera había hablado, solo lo cargo al Impala y lo llevo a casa... ¿Esto era Casa? ¿Su hogar?, claro que no, su hogar era el Impala, en el habían recorrido gran parte del país, en el había pasado desde su primer día, en el tenía sus primeros recuerdos, los más felices y los mas tristes, en el había vuelto, en el había perdido a su padre, en el había entendido que estaba enamorado de su hermano; esto no era un hogar, era solo su casa, era solo el lugar donde habitaba y que había comprado honradamente, el lugar que le recordaba en todo momento que no podía hacer más, que su vida ya había cambiado, que su momento como uno de los mejores cazadores de la historia ahora era solo pasado, que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, que no importaba nada de lo que siguiera pasando su vida no volvería a ser la misma, que no importaba nada de lo que hiciera su hermano seguiría llorando la muerte de ese plumifero con alas que le salvo la vida y él...bueno él podía seguir escondido en su trabajo y en su casa cuando no tuviera nada que hacer.

Con un suspiro se levanto del piso y entro directo a su cuarto cerrandolo con llave, no le apetecía el hecho de que Dean le encontrara, no en esos momentos donde ni siquiera el mismo se toleraba, donde dejaba que toda la basura que sentía se manifestara de diversas maneras pero esta iba a ser diferente, no pensaba hacer de sus brazos una nueva historia simplemente se iría a la cama con ayuda de un par de pastillas, no apetecía despertar mañana como un zombie pero era eso o darle vueltas al asunto un par de muchas horas más. Despacio dejo caer sus pantalones al suelo junto a su camisa, sin ganas tomo su pantalón de pijama y se lo coloco para sentarse en la cama con el bote de pastillas a su lado al igual que su vaso con agua, debía dormir si mañana quería estar presentable para su hermano, al menos un momento. Con ese pensamiento se tomo dos pastillas que ayudo a tragar con un poco de agua y se arropo en la cama haciendose bolita, lo que menos quería era pensar.

 _ **.-**_

El primer pensamiento desente que tuvo Dean es que su cabeza le estaba matando, había bebido demasido, lo reconocía, después de todo lo que vivió con Castiel el beber en su honor era lo de menos, mucho menos era tener este tipo de resacas, incluso había pensado que esta vez al fin se iba a ahogar en su propia miseria y vomito para morir y ver si lograba llegar con él. No era justo, no debió haberse sacrificado por él, debió haberle dejado morir, debió haberle hecho caso cuando le dijo que no se metiera, que no era necesario, que podía solo, que no eran más que unos cuantos demonios y hombres lobos trabajando juntos, que nada malo iba a pasar siempre y cuando trabajara solo pero no, Castiel jamás le hizo caso, simplemente se gano en medio cuando el daño que iba a recibir era demasiado fuerte y pudo apreciar cuando el cuerpo sin vida que alguna vez pertenecio a Jimmy caía al suelo dejando en este una gran mancha por cada lado que dio a entender que fueron sus Alas y si, su hombre estaba muerto y el había muerto con él en ese mismo instante; lugo de eso ya nada fue lo mismo, al funeral solo estuvo él y a pesar de que quiso que estuviera Sam no le vio el caso, su hermano no se prensetó jamás ante él más que para llamadas telefonicas esporadicas, no iba a llamarle para esto -aunque le mando un mensaje- luego las llamadas se cortaron por completo hace al menos un mes.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y con un suspiro resigando se levantó a abrir, no sabía en donde estaba pero lo que si sabía es que no iba a dejar que nadie le viera en esas fachas -solo en ropa interior y una camiseta de dormir que le quedaba algo grande de mangas- asique debía asegurarse primero de que fuera alguien que conocía o una mujer para poder presentarse libremente.

-¿Quién es?-se aventuró a preguntar aunque se golpeo mentalemente de inmediato, la casa era de la otra persona, ¿Cómo se le ocurría tomar aquellas atrivusiones?

-Soy yo, Sam-habló en tono bajo desde el otro lado de puerta-¿Puedo pasar?-

El nombre de su hermano le dejo congelado en el sitio, no espero volver a encontrarse con él, no después de todo ese tiempo solo, no después de como estuvieron estos últimos tres años, cuando al final se separon y el se fue de lado con Cass dejando a Sam a la deriva y lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba cada que su hermano llamaba pero prefería hacer oídos sordos a todo eso o terminaría por consumirse con la culpa y en esos momentos -aunque le doliera reconocerlo-prefería estar teniendo sexo que ver que le pasaba a su hermano, ya luego se daría cuenta que fue el peor error.

-¿Dean?-volvió a escuchar desde afuera-¿Estás bien?-

Con eso simplemente salió de sus pensamientos y tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caer directo al suelo, aunque no pudiera debería darle la cara, era lo mejor, así luego se iría de donde fuera que estuvieran, dejaría a su hermano en el camino para que pudiera seguir con su vida y el volvería a las carreteras para seguir cazando a los que mataron a Castiel, debería seguir con su venganza y en esta oportunidad Sam no estaba incluido.

-Claro, puedes pasar-

Lo que vio le dejo helado, era su hermano claro esta pero estaba más delgado -demasiado para su gusto- con ojeras algo marcadas y lo que parecian algunas marcas rojas sobresalientes de sus muñecas -suspuso que por alguna cacería reciente, sabía de sobre que su hermano era un especialista para ponerse en aprietos- Sin esperar se acercó a él abrazandole con fuerza, era lo que necesitaba, saber que su hermano estaba allí para él, que después de esos tres años volverían a ser solo ellos por al menos unos días y luego cada uno con su vida.

-Sam...-comenzó a hablar.

-Tomate esto-le tendió una pastilla y un vaso con agua apenas se separaron-te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza, el desayuno esta servido pero quería asegurarme de que estabas en todos tus sentidos primero para que bajaras o si debía subirtelo-le miró.

Dean tomó la pastilla y el vaso murmurando un escualido gracias y negó levemente, ¿Desayunarían en ese lugar?, debía ser enorme -lo sabía por el solo hecho de que el cuarto donde estaba era enorme- debería Sam haber pagado demasiado por una noche y más por el desayuno.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En mi casa-le miró sentandose en la silla que había en frente.

-¿Tu casa?-Alzó una ceja y se sentó en la cama-¿Tienes una casa?-Se golpeo mentalmente, era obvio que lo había preguntado ya.

-Si, después de un tiempo tuvo que establecerme en algún lugar, ya no podía seguir vagando de aqui a allá sin tener un punto centro-No lo miró -Supe lo de Cass-Suspiró -Lo siento mucho-

Para Dean fue como una bofeta directo en la cara, había por un momento olvidado a Castiel pero la pena era grande y nuevamente le embargo, más no iba a llorar frente a su hermano, ya luego podría hacerlo cuando se quedara solo. Con un suspiro levanto la mano y la movió negandose a seguir hablando de aquello.

-No fuiste a su funeral-Le miró -¿Que hacías tan importante?, te llame un par de veces-

-Se que me llamaste-Sobo sus brazos un momento-Tenía cosas que hacer-Miró a otro lado-y había una caza asique...-

-¿Me dejaste solo por una caza?-Le miró -¿Qué era tan importante como para dejar a tu hermano solo?-

-Dean no vayas por ese camino-

-¡Dime que fue más importante que apoyarme cuando más te necesite!-le gritó levantandose de la cama.

-Nada, nada fue importante-Le miró.

-¡Deja de mentir y dime la maldita verdad!, ¿Fue por un hombre lobo?, ¿Algún cambia formas?, ¿Algo de aquello o solo fuiste tu evadiendome?-

-¿Quieres la verdad? -Le miró -Estuve solo tres años Dean antes de vover a juntarme contigo, cuando mas te necesite ¿Dónde estabas?-rio cinicamente-follando con Castiel, no hiciste nada, te llame cuando mas te necesite, me sacrifique por ti al decirle que Si a Lucifer y ¿qué obtuve a cambio? Nada; nada obtuve, tu no estabas, Bobby apenas y me dirige la palabra que decir de Castiel, jamás me respondió, mucho menos tú, siempre que te llamaba me salias con alguna excusa-Se levantó y froto su cabello-Pase un infierno antes de ser quien soy ahora Dean no puedes culparme por no estar para ti una vez cuando tu no estuviste para mi por tres años-Se acercó a la puerta sin esperar a que le siguiera-El desayuno se enfría-Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando recordo algo imñietante-no podrás irte aún, el auto sufrió una fuga desde antes de que te trajera asique lo lleve al mecánico, me lo devuelven en dos semanas, luego de eso eres libre de irte si quieres-

-Sam...-

-Mi cuarto es el de al frente, estare allí por si me necesitas-cerró la puerta.

Dean se dejo caer a la cama y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, ¿Qué tan mal la pudo pasar Sam en ese timpo?

 _ **.-Sam-.**_

Sam se dejó caer en el piso de su cuarto afirmando su cabeza, no sabía de a donde había sacado tanta fuerza para poder decirle todo eso a su hermano sin desmoronarse; sabía que no había sido tarea fácil -sobre todo si tienes ganas de hacer sentir a tu hermano tan culpable como debería- pero no pudo, no pudo luego de ver el dolor que transmitían sus ojos, no pudo luego de ver que con la mera mención de aquel Ángel a Dean casi se le hubiera caído el alma y pudo ver nuevamente el dolor y desesperación que tenía ayer cuando lo encontro, que tenía en todo momento cuando lo estuvo observando dormir esos escasos minutos y sobre todo eso fue un recordatorio de que le había perdido.

Es gracioso pensar que todo nunca lo tuvo pero le dolió mucho el hecho de saber que jamás sería suyo, que esos tres años que estuvo intentando buscar cualquier tipo de ayuda -incluso Bobby le había ayudado en su momento- su hermano había estado disfrutando la vida que él mismo le había pedido, podía recordar que le hizo prometer que volvería por aquello que quiso con Lisa, que debia pelear por todo lo que quiso pero no pensó que fuera de esta forma, no pensó que después de todo a la primera le diera vuelta la espalda. Es verdad que no pensó jamás en volver, no pensó que luego de haber caído directo a la Jaula podía podría salir de allí y tener una vida normal, que luego de todo lo malo que había vivido allí -hablando de las torutras entre otras cosas- iba a poder salir adelante, iba a poder volver a mirar el mundo desde donde estaba, volvería a cazar, volvería a tener a su hermano con él -aunque este último no sabía que tanto-

Subió un poco sus mangas y dejo su vista fija en las marcas que reposaban sobre sus brazos -al menos hasta casi el codo en ambos brazos- la primera que hizo y fue profunda fue como una droga, el mejor de los alivios vino junto a ella y a pesar de que podía ver la sangre caer por sus brazos no evito que sintiera que era eso lo que necesitaba, aún recordaba como aquella vez había llevado un poco de sangre directo a su boca y el gemido que dejo escapar después fue de satisfacción pura, fue como si volviera a tomar sangre de Demonio, como la de Ruby, aquella que le habia hecho llegar hasta el mismo infierno y sentir a Lucifer como si fuera un juego de niños; con algo de desesperación busco la pequeña navaja que portaba simpre y la enterro de a poco sobre su brazo para dejar que la sangre saliera de allí, que se moviera de a poco y la vio hacer un pequeño camino, la vio salir con cada pulsación que su cuerpo hacía, la vio caer en forma de gotas al suelo y se apresuro a llevarla directo a sus labios, bebiendo con fuerza lo que caía.

Sino fuera por ello, posiblemente se hubiera dejado desangrar pero ahora no podía, ahora no podía ser tan descuidado como siempre, ahora no podía dejar que la sangre goteara de su mano con tranquilidad por toda la casa ya que Dean estaba en ella, no podía siquiera manchar su cuarto porque conocía a su hermano un poco mejor de lo que se conocía a si mismo -o eso pensaba hasta hace al menos tres años- y era capaz de llegar y entrar sin importarle que estuviera despierto o no. Con pesadez se levantó y camino directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha y vendarse ambas muñecas sino quería que sospechara -tampoco es que creía que su hermano se anduviera fijando en cosas pero el clima no estaba tan helado para andar bien abrigado-

Apenas sintió el contacto con el agua dejo escapar un suspiro lastimero, no podía hacer mucho pero esto era lo mejor, podía sentir como el agua se llevaba con ella todo lo malo que había pasado, podía sentir como se sentía una persona completamente nueva, como si todo lo malo que sintió en la noche y todo lo malo que estuvo pasandole durante el tiempo en el que encontro a Dean nuevamente en el bar hasta ahora en la mañana y todos los sentimientos encontrados que tuvo desde ese momento hasta ahora, pero no podía siquiera pensar que cosas como esas podían volver a pasarle, se supone que lo tenía todo controlado, se suponía que todos sus sentimientos los tenía bajo llave pero solo basto que encontrara a su hermano borracho en ese bar y le diera de esas hermosas sonrisas Made in Dean Winchester que le enamoraron hace tanto tiempo y todo se desmorono, todos los muros que se había hecho se cayeron con rapidez y le llevaba al problema de ahora, que estaba más que convencido que si Dean era capaz de preguntarle por todo lo que había pasado el no dudaría nada en decirle la verdad.

A paso lento cortó el agua y salió de la ducha dandose un respiro antes de comenzar a secarse las muñecas con la toalla y luego envolverla en su cintura, no era justo hacerle eso a su cuerpo pero necesitaba hacerlo, necitaba tener un respiro con todo lo que estaba pasando; sin cuidado alguno se vendó ambas muñecas y terminando de vestirse se miró frente al espejo, estaba lo más presentable que había estado en meses.

...

Demoró un poco menos de lo que hubiera querido en bajar a la cocina a tomar algo de café, posiblemente hubiera sido todo más fácil y hubiera corrido a refugiarse en su cuarto sino hubiera encontrado a su hermano dandole la cara con un pedazo de Pie justo frente suyo.

-Bonita casa-

Se dio la vuelta con un café en la mano y se sentó frente suyo en la cocina, sino era ahora no podría tener ningún tipo de conversación con él y lo que menos quería era que ese tiempo que tuvieran que estar ambos de forma obligada fuera peor que las torturas de Lucifer. Sin apuro asintió a lo que su hermano le había dicho llevandose la taza llena de café cerca de la boca para soplarla y luego beberla, era ese el firme recordatorio de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar solo en esos tres años.

-Era más pequeña cuando la compre-miró un momento por la venta-pero creo que e tenido demasiado tiempo libre e ideas sueltas como para dejarla así-

Dean sonrió ante el comentario de Sam, sabía que su hermano era un genio pero el llegar a tener una casa así de bonita, no era como la suya -posiblemente porque la suya la había escogido junto a Cass- era más pequeña y daba un poco más de ese aire "Hogareño" que el que desprendía la casa de su hermano, aunque tampoco podía juzgarlo por cosas tan simples como esas, no sabía lo que había pasado y por ende no podía juzgarlo, al menos no de esa forma.

-¿La compraste?-le miró-pensé que la habías...ya sabes...-no sabía como explicarle que de una forma no legal.

-Deje ese tema hace un tiempo-volvió la vista a su café-ocupo todo lo falso cuando me voy de caza pero para esto tengo una vida normal, con un trabajo normal y con un horario que me dan ganas de que mi jefe sea un cambia formas y darle con alguna bala directo en el corazón-se rio un poco, ¿Hace cuanto que no se reía de esa forma?, por cosas tan simples como que odiaba a su jefe.

-Vaya Samantha, me voy por un tiempo y te has vuelto una chica responsable, no me digas que también aprendiste a cocinar-se burlo-serás la esposa del año-

Con ese pequeño comentario las cosas se relajaron completamente entre ambos, el hecho de que pudieran bromear nuevamente de esa forma era lo mejor que les podía pasar, era como si la brecha que existía entre ellos en momentos como esos no lo hiciera.

-Mi nombre es Sam-le corrió como siempre que le decía de algún apodo-y si, se cocinar-le miró-por ejemplo ese Pie que comes lo hice yo-le dijo divertido.

-¿Tú?-le miró con la cuchara aún en la boca-joder, yo sabía que en algún momento ibas a crear un arma contra mi, ¿Pero esto?-le miró-es lo más rico que e probado, me conces tan bien-

Sam negó simplemente, no había hecho el Pie pensando en Dean -bueno, si lo había hecho- pero no para darselo, sino como un simple recordatorio de que a su hermano le gustaba lo dulce y si aprendía a hacerlos bien quizás algún día lo ocupara como pretexto para ir a verle al fin y poder enfrentar todos los miedos que le daba el solo hecho de tener que mirarle a la cara luego de todo lo que habían sufrido ambos -dolores completamente diferentes- pero a su manera.

-Gracias-respondió levemente sonrojado, no todos los días recibías un alago por parte de Dean.

El resto del desayuno lo pasaron conversando cosas triviales, nada que les recordara el hecho de que Sam tenía una casa y que Dean se quedaría allí las siguientes dos semanas porque era muy cobarde para pedirlea su hermano que le dejara en la casa y porque no era capaz de volver allí y reencontrarse con todo el dolor que le probocaba el solo hecho de saber que allí estaban todos los mejores recuerdos que tuvo en algún momento con Castiel.


	2. Good talk

_**.-Sam-.**_

Despertar esa mañana fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado -no solo por el hecho de que debía volver a trabajar- la reciente pesadilla le había dejado en claro que iba a ser un largo día. Con cuidado roto sobre su lado derecho y se quedó mirando la ventana, todo había cambiad en tan poco tiempo, parecía que fue ayer cuando estaba solo en casa sin nadie que le acompañara corrigiendo algunas pruebas o preparando las clases del día siguiente pero no, se dio cuenta que no era así, la voz de Dean desde la ducha le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad que llevaba al menos unos días y no era capaz de enfrentar.

No quería moverse de allí pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sabía que debía enfrentar su realidad en cualquier momento y no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su cama, no estaba dispuesto a alejarse del único lugar seguro, no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse ante el mundo; con un suspiro se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo y enfrentar el hecho de que su ropa estaba doblada frente a él -el mismo la había dejado allí- también tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que debía avisarle a su hermano que no estaría hasta al menos la hora de la comida o un poco más tarde -dependiendo de cómo evolucione el día- y que debía decirle también donde trabajaba para que fuera a verle en caso de que algo pasara.

Jodido día.

Se sentó despacio en la cama y miró el calendario -habían pasado casi tres días desde que Dean se había ido a vivir con él de forma temporal- no quería enfrentar el hecho de que tenían una charla pendiente y tampoco estaba completamente a gusto teniendo que obviar todo lo referente a Castiel, mucho menos estaba cómodo ignorando todas las señales de caza, es como si hubiera retrocedido mucho en estos tres días, nuevamente solo, pasaba encerrado en su cuarto por miedo a que su hermano hiciera algo, a que le hablara de esos tres años; no estaba preparado para hablarle de sus alucinaciones y mucho menos para hablar de sus muñecas, eso era tabú completamente para nadie que no fuera él, incluso en su trabajo tuvo que mentir y decir que tuvo un accidente hace muchos años y le habían dejado unas marcas horribles cuando el auto exploto cerca de él.

-Vamos Sam, es hora de empezar el día-se dijo en realidad sin ánimos.

.-

Cortó el agua suspirando, no había pensado el levantarse aún pero su cuerpo decidió en su contra -si ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba bañándose- no tenía ganas de volver al cuarto y mucho menos de seguir viendo a su hermano, no ahora que cada que le veía sentía que le miraba con lastimaba, como si todo lo que paso se lo mereciera -sabía en parte que era verdad-pero no iba a aceptar que el hecho de perder a Castiel estaba dentro de eso. Tampoco lo iba a hacer el quedarse en esa casa por más tiempo pero la verdad es que no tenía donde ir, posiblemente su aún conservara algo de cuando era un cazador experimentado y trabajaba solo pero ahora no, no después de Cass, no había nada después de ese Ángel, era como si todo lo bueno que conoció muriera en el mismo momento en que lo hizo él.

Con fuerza golpeó la pared, se negaba completamente a resignarse y se negaba a seguir haciéndose el vago en la casa de su hermano, no señor, era un Winchester y como tal debía enfrentar sus problemas él solito, no era necesario seguir imponiendo lastima cuando no era necesario; estaba decidido ahora mismo antes de desayunar hablaría con su hermano y le explicaría que debía irse, que no importaba la Impala por ahora, que se llevaría su auto y que cuando La Impala estuviera lista que le avisara porque el mismo vendría por ella y luego ya no volverían a saber nada más de la vida del otro, era simple y ambos salían ganando.

Con decisión salió del baño ya vestido, las escaleras se le hicieron eternas antes de llegar siquiera a la cocina, no quería ni imaginar lo que significaría en su hablar con su hermano, era algo para lo que no estaba realmente listo –al menos no aún –pero las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa –la suya –y no iba a echarse para atrás ya no era la misma persona que fue antes, aunque amaba a su hermano –cosa que jamás iba a dejar de hacer –se dio cuenta que la verdad ya no quería estar protegiéndole como antes, ya no quería poner su vida en riesgo para que la de su hermano este a salvo, no quería simplemente darse cuenta que cuando más lo necesitara no estuviera allí –como en el velorio de Cass –no soportaría ese tipo de traición nuevamente, lo acepto una vez, no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Hola Sam-le saludo apenas entró a la cocina-¿Qué tenemos para desayunar?-

-Te hice hamburguesas-le dijo bebiendo su café con su maletín en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

-A trabajar-

Simplemente se sentó frente a él teniendo su hamburguesa entre sus manos, había olvidado por un momento que Sammy tenía una vida fuera de la caza, que ya no solo era el contra el mundo y por sobre todo que no eran solo ellos sobre la Impala dispuestos a recorrer todo, dispuesto a seguir adelante, enfrentándose a todo y todos, haciendo un bien común que le dejaba una recompensa de algunos nuevos amigos, más enemigos y la eterna ayuda de un Ángel… Giró la cabeza con fuerza y le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa, ya no le sabía tan sabrosa como al principio, ni siquiera le sabía en realidad, tampoco tenía claro cómo es que su hermano se las había arreglado para terminar su carrera en tres años o un poco menos y como es que había hecho para encontrar un trabajo estable que le permitiera ir a cazar algo al menos una vez a la semana.

-Dean… ¿Estás bien?-

Alzó la vista para ver la preocupada de su hermano, claro que estaba bien –con un pequeño nudo en el estómago que no planeaba demostrar –pero bien, se había vuelto una persona tan demostrativa al pasar tanto tiempo con Cass que ahora mismo le costaba volver a poner su coraza, le costaba volver a ser el mismo Dean Winchester que se separó de Sam hace tanto tiempo, el mismo que se tuvo que resignar a que su hermano no iba a volver y que mágicamente lo hizo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

-Sí, lo estoy-frunció el ceño-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Estas llorando-le susurró desviando con rapidez la vista a su taza, no quería que su hermano se encontrara con sus propios ojos completamente aguados porque sabía quién era el causante de esas lágrimas y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para traerle de vuelta porque si pudiera –aunque fuera sacrificándose de nuevo –lo haría porque no había nada mejor que ver a su hermano feliz –aunque fuera en los brazos de otro –

Con rapidez seco sus lágrimas y carraspeo intentando controlar el nivel de su voz para que no se notara que nuevamente estaba a punto de derrumbarse por culpa de Cass, jodido plumífero que no le dejaba tranquilo ni después de muerto.

-No es nada, tuve una pesadilla anoche, es todo-le dijo restándole importancia. Él sabía que Sam no le había creído una sola palabra, años de dormir juntos, de convivir 24/7 le habían hecho tener una especie de sexto sentido a ambos con las mentiras y como solían demostrar eran cien por cierto infalible, aunque esta vez agradeció en silencio el hecho de que su hermano no le cuestiono nada y le siguió el juego de una forma más bien tranquila-¿Y dónde trabaja mi pequeño hermano?-le preguntó no interesado realmente, pero quería sacar el ambiente incomodo que se había creado entre ellos.

Sam cuadro los hombros ante el apodo y se mentalizo para recordarse que no importaba, que de todos modos no podía hacer nada en contra que su hermano le llamara así, debía ignorar y aprender a convivir con el dolor que le causaban unas simples palabras.

-En una escuela de primaria, queda a unos quince minutos en auto de aquí-siguió con su desayuno ignorando olímpicamente la mirada la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

\- ¿Escuela?-le miró-¿No seguiste con lo de abogado?-estaba algo descolocado, su hermano se había ido para estudiar y ser un abogado, no un simple profesor, ¿Qué tanto le había tenido que pasar para cambiar de una profesión a otra?

-No, tuve algunos problemas para adaptarme luego de que salí de la jaula asique fui con Bobby por un tiempo-se encogió de hombros-supongo que lo de ser abogado no es lo mío-

-¿Estuviste con Bobby?-le miró-yo le llamé un par de veces y tu jamás estuviste allí, ni siquiera te nombro en realidad-

-Yo se lo pedí-volvió la vista a la taza-no… no quería que te enteraras de que estaba con él… en realidad no quería que te enteraras en donde realmente estaba-

-¿Por qué?, soy tu hermano maldita sea, merezco el mínimo de respeto y autoridad para enterarme si estás bien o mal Sam-

Sam no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada seca y cínica más típica de su hermano mayor ante tales palabras.

-Si me hubieras dicho eso la primera vez te llame en cuanto salí de la jaula créeme que hubiera corrido contigo a refugiarme entre tus brazos como un niño de dos años que necesita a su madre luego de una pesadilla, pero no estuviste Dean, no estuviste para mí, cuando te necesite ¿Qué hiciste?, follar con Castiel, cada que te llamaba estabas en lo mismo, no sé cómo en realidad si se supone que un Ángel no puede estar tanto tiempo abajo y menos uno de alto rango como Castiel-se encogió de hombros-seguramente Hannah tiene que ver en esto, o Samandriel, alguno de los dos le hizo un favor a tu querido Cass y con eso pudo llevar una vida humana normal sin tener que renunciar a su gracias, vaya, un Ángel personal, que lindo-

-No sabes de que estás hablando-le dijo con la mandíbula tensa, ni siquiera le dio importancia al hecho de que su hermano sabía muchos nombres de ángeles y posiblemente los conocía en "Persona" cuando el apenas y los había escuchado ser mencionado-Se lo que es estar en el infierno, estuve en el cuarenta años por si no lo recuerdas-

-Tú lo has dicho, en el infierno, yo estuve en la jaula, créeme cuando te digo que lo que Alastair te hizo fue un cariño con todo lo que Lucifer fue capaz de hacerme-entrecerró los ojos-pone a dos Arcángeles completamente enojados el uno con el otro en una jaula donde saben que en realidad por mucho que hagan no van a llegar a ningún lado y luego pon un alma "Inocente" con ellos-le vio hacer una mueca de desagrado-exacto, eso mismo pasa, pero en realidad no tienes idea-se levantó para buscar su maletín, solo quería irse de allí, tragarse sus palabras e ignorar el hecho de que estaba a punto de cometer posiblemente el peor error de toda su vida al darle un detalle tan importante a su hermano con el cual pudiera unir cabos de al menos un poco de lo que había vivido dentro del infierno-te diré lo mismo que me dijo Lucifer cuando comencé con mis alucinaciones-se ganó frente a él, pero a una distancia prudente, no sería capaz de seguir o enfrentarse a él si su hermano le tomaba la mano y le miraba como diciendo "No sigas, estoy aquí y desde ahora todo irá bien"-Esta es mi mejor tortura, nunca te fuiste Sam, sigues en la jaula conmigo-se sujetó un poco el cabello enredado sus dedos en este demostrando cuan desesperado estaba por simplemente recordar aquella frase-intente pelear contra la alucinación, pero simplemente no puedes, te das cuenta que lo que te dice es de alguna manera retorcida la verdad, yo creía que era todo mentira pero no, según él yo estaba teniendo un sueñito estúpido que llamaba realidad, que había vuelto como un Psyco hasta que tú me repararas con alguna mágica pastilla de amnesia temporal. Él era real y yo también, el resto era solo escenografía, yo seguía en la jaula, siendo su compañero de cama-se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta al pronunciar estas palabras-porque había sido su pequeña perra en todo el sentido de la palabra-

Los ojos de Dean se agrandaron completamente ¿Cómo es que su hermano había pasado por esas cosas?, joder que era complicado, estaba hablando de tener muchas visiones y la mayoría –por no decir todas –eran referentes con Lucifer o con la Jaula, con todo lo que vivió dentro, con todo lo que sufrió, porque ahora entendía las llamadas desesperadas a las tres de la mañana, ahora entendía cuando de repente se quedaba callado por teléfono largos minutos y el simplemente pensaba que le había cortado y colgaba la llamada, porque ahora se dio cuenta de cuanto lo necesito su hermano y sabía que había más, que algo de todo lo que Sam le fuera a decir le iba a desagradar demasiado, que iba a haber algo que simplemente terminaría de romper todas las barreras que estaba creando para con su hermano e iba a dejar salir lo sobreprotector que tenía.

-Sam yo…-le miró, no sabía ni siquiera que decirle.

-No es necesario que digas nada-se dio la vuelta-hay comida en el microondas, te deje mi número de teléfono y la dirección de la escuela en la nevera, vuelvo posiblemente en unas cinco horas-se retiró.

Simplemente negó suspirando, ahora no sabía que mierda hacer.

 _ **.-Sam-.**_

Se subió al auto con toda la rapidez del mundo y cerró con seguro, no podía evitar pensar que si no hubieran nombrado a Bobby posiblemente no hubiera soltado nada de esto y podría estar tranquilo, ir a su trabajo, enseñar a esos pequeños que quería con su vida y volver a casa para preparar la comida e irse a su cuarto con la excusa que tenía muchos trabajos que revisar o que debía preparar las clases que seguían, incluso podía excusarse con que tenía pruebas que corregir pero no, prefirió decirle la verdad en la cara, decirle con otras palabras todo lo desesperado que estuvo, todo lo que le necesito, todo lo que tuvo que pasar de una forma completamente retorcida, que tuvo miedo de hacer siquiera algo para poder impedirlo todo, que fue un cobarde, que en realidad se arrancó de Bobby luego de que fuera secuestrado, luego de salir de su encierro no volviera con él, que simplemente se hizo camino en otro lado y que su vida había cambiado completamente y no sabía si era para mejor.

 **-Te lo dije Sam-le miró-Esto es solo una Escenografía, no sabes cómo nos estamos divirtiendo allí abajo contigo, Michael tiene….-se puso la mano en la barbilla para pensar un poco-ideas tan retorcidas que está poniendo en práctica mientras yo distraigo tu mente para que no te des cuenta-se rio un poco-pero vamos, aún quedan cosas por hacer, aun me queda por ver que desaparezca, aún no lo has perdido todo-miró dentro Divisando a Dean-Vaya, trajiste a tu hermano-le sonrió-que lindo-**

Sam cerró los ojos y se concentró en buscar su pequeña cuchilla que portaba siempre cuando casos como estos aparecían, no es que hubiera borrado a Lucifer del mapa completamente y que nada de esto siguiera pasando pero la verdad es que así le gusta pensar porque ya no es tan frecuente como antes, ya ni siquiera es mucho, simplemente son momentos en lo que aparece y termina por mandar a la borda todo lo poco y nada del puente que había logrado construir. Estando con Dean había dejado de pensar en ello, porque sabía que aunque su hermano no le hablara –cosa que el tampoco hacía en realidad –se sentía seguro, sentía que si volvía a tener una recaída Dean estaría allí para él, que podría ayudarle y por último darle un pequeño apretón que le mantendría nuevamente en la consciencia.

 **-Sabes que no me iré a ningún lado, eres mío Sam, no sabes cuan satisfechos estamos contigo allí abajo, no sabes cuánto ansiamos tener tu consciencia con nosotros, pero aguantaremos un poco, solo un poco, aún quedan paredes que romper y me encargare de que las rompas todas antes de hundirte nuevamente-giro sus dedos y sonrió al ver como su compañero se tensaba al sentir el calor de las llamas-Estas en mis manos Sammy-sonrió-¡GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!-**

Sin esperar mucho tomo el cuchillo y lo hundió sin delicadez en su muñeca izquierda viendo como todo desaparecía, el fuego, Lucifer y el olor a encierro del auto, todo volvía a la normalidad, todo menos el hecho de que no podría ir a clases en estas fachas, con su traje manchado de sangre, con su cabeza doliendo y con un brazo herido casi hasta la mitad.

Jodido día.

 _ **.-**_

Había pasado al menos una media hora y seguía en la mesa rememorando la conversación que tuvo con Sam –en realidad el monólogo de este -¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?, sabía que incluso un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que era todo su culpa, que no había sido capaz de ayudar a su hermano y se había escondido en el amor sincero que le entregaba Cass, que no había sido capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y sentimientos que tenía por su hermano cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía posiblemente hubiera podido evitar muchas cosas, posiblemente estarían ahora ambos juntos cazando algún espectro sobrenatural quizás al otro lado del país o estarían en esta misma posición pero el trabajando en un taller como siempre quiso y su hermano siendo un abogado exitoso teniendo como vacaciones el viaje por el país para cazar algo porque ser cazador jamás se quitara.

Sabía de los sentimientos que su hermano tenía para consigo y ni siquiera había sido capaz de enfrentarlo porque cuando lo perdió pensó que fue para siempre, Cass no había dado indicios de poder traerle de vuelta y fue su único consuelo, fue el único que estuvo con él todo el tiempo, fue en quien deposito su corazón y con quien se enteró que posiblemente el amor podía cambiar un poco de dueño asique simplemente con Cass encerró en un pequeño baúl en el fondo de todo lo que sentía los sentimientos que en algún momento tuvo por su hermano y los coloco con tantos candados y cadenas encima que ya ni siquiera recordaba que estaban allí, intactos esperando el momento perfecto para salir a la luz.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo pegar un brinco, no pudieron haber pasado cinco horas tan rápido, está bien, sabía que cuando se metía en sus pensamientos el tiempo parecía volar pero su café recién se estaba enfriando y su hamburguesa aún estaba intacta.

-¿Qué paso?-le preguntó sin mirarlo-¿Se te ha olvidado algo en casa?-

Sam en cambio paso de largo y fue directo a su cuarto, necesitaba vendarse rápido o terminaría desmayándose por la pérdida de sangre otra vez.

Dean le siguió, su hermano no era una persona muy habladora pero al menos al Sam que recordable hubiera dicho un "Cállate" y hubiera seguido su camino, algo le inquietaba y aunque quisiera quedarse debía irse, se lo había prometido a si mismo esa misma mañana en el baño.

-Sam-le habló sin entrar, no iba a invadir el cuarto de su hermano pero si recargarse en el marco, esperaba que su hermano no se diera la vuelta o no podría decirle todo mirándole a la cara porque si, Dean Winchester se había convertido en un cobarde que solo sabía huir de los problemas-Quiero agradecerte por tu hospitalidad pero yo me voy a ir-miró a la pared-necesito mi espacio para encontrar la forma de poder olvidar a Cass y no seguir dañando su memoria-en eso no mentía, pero la verdad es que ya no quería ver a su hermano y darse cuenta de todo el daño que le hizo por el simple hecho de no escucharle ninguna vez.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó terminando de vendarse la muñeca para encararle-¿Te vas?, tu auto aún no está listo y ni siquiera tienes dinero para un motel, aquí no me molestas de verdad-era más un ruego desesperado que una afirmación.

-Lo se Sam, pero es lo mejor para los dos, créeme, en la mesa hiciste me diera cuenta de muchas cosas, te hice daño Sam y no quiero volver a hacerlo asique creo que lo mejor para ambos es separarnos de forma permanente hasta que podamos convivir el uno con el otro sin tener culpas de por medio-le miró-sé que te hice daño, pero joder…las alucinaciones son un tema complicado, no puedo tratar con ello Sam-la verdad es que quiso decir no quiero, porque no quería una carga, solo quería su dolor ante todo, solo quería sentir su perdida y seguir culpando a Sam por no ir al funeral de Cass de ser capaz de ver los errores que cometía llevándose a Sam entre sus pies sin siquiera hacer el amago de arreglarlo.. Otra vez.

Sam simplemente se quedó mudo ante tales palabras, ¿Estaba huyendo? Claro que lo hacía porque en cuanto su cerebro dio con el tornillo que hizo mover todo el engranaje que llevaba dentro la pena y angustia, incluso el miedo que llevaba hasta hace unos segundos por sentir aún el letargo de esa alucinación tan real cambio en segundos a enojo, a ira, a rabia, impotencia, su hermano ¡Su jodido Héroe de infancia! Le estaba abandonado de nuevo; le estaba fallando una vez más y esta vez no se iba a quedar callado, no cuando lo tienes en frente y puedes sacar la frustración acumulada por una vez en la vida.

-Joder Dean, no soy una maldita caja, no puedes deshacerte de mí en cuanto veas que ya no tiene las mismas funciones que antes, que cuando la veas rota no encuentres como parcharla, no soy eso, joder...soy tu hermano, el mismo que te necesito cuando salió de la jaula, el mismo que te necesito cuando estuvo sin alma, el mismo que te necesito cuando su alma volvió pero venía con todos los recuerdos de la jaula, no estuviste allí para frenar mis pesadillas, no estuviste allí cuando tuve alucinaciones, no estuviste allí cuando me atropellaron y quede en un psiquiátrico, no lo estuviste, nadie lo estuvo, Bobby me saco de allí pero ¿Cómo le pague?, casi lo mato Dean, por eso Bobby no me habla, lo confundí con una de mis alucinaciones y casi lo mato, me hecho de su casa, tengo prohibido llamarle a menos que sea algo de vital importancia-

-Sam no me lo hagas más difícil...-

La segunda risa sarcástica de la mañana volvió a brotar de sus labios, ¿Qué se lo hacía difícil?, pues bien, ahora iba a enterarse de lo qu era difícil.

-Tampoco estuviste cuando comencé a cortarme-le miró directo a los ojos-esto me ayudaba a que las alucinaciones desaparecieran pero al fin se convirtió en algo adictivo, tanto o más que consumir sangre de Demonio, porque incluso Ruby con todo lo malo que hizo estuvo al pendiente de mí, porque incluso ella fue capaz de estar allí para mí cuando la necesite, cuando estaba desesperado, cuando no sabía quién era yo, pero no-ironizo-yo falte una pura vez cuando fue el velorio de Castiel y vaya, perdiste la cabeza, seguro estabas así porque perdiste quien fuera capaz de mantenerte completo, responde algo, ¿Eres tú o era él quien mordía las almohadas?, digo, a ti se te nota un poco chueco el caminar asique apostaría por ti-se rio-quien pensaría que un ángel iba a ser tan pervertido.

Dean simplemente no lo pensó dos veces antes de estrellar su puño contra la cara de su hermano y procedió a seguir con eso, golpeándole cada vez más fuerte, en las costillas, en la cara, daba lo mismo el lugar, solo necesitaba sacar esa rabia que tenía por nombrar a Cass, él no le conoció, el no supo lo que fue vivir con el tanto tiempo, no supo lo que fue tener una familia de esas...

Familia...

Eso se supone que eran Sam y él hasta que su hermanito se fue directo a la jaula con Lucifer, eso fue lo que tenía como concepto, ellos dos contra el mundo, solo ellos matando cada criatura sobrenatural que encontraran, teniéndose el uno al otro, sacrificándose por el bien del otro, teniendo en cuenta que La Impala era su hogar, que ellos eran sus únicos pasajeros de por vida, que ellos iban a ser siempre familia.

Bajo la vista hasta donde tenía a su hermano, podía ver claramente que le había roto una ceja y casi la nariz, que posiblemente su cara estaría llena de moretones por un par de días lo que significaba que no podría ir a trabajar o debería dar la excusa de que le asaltaron ¡Joder!

-¿Sammy?-le llamó tomando con ambas manos su rostro hasta ponerlo derecho frente a él.

Sam no respondió, se había dado en la cabeza con fuerza, había estado lucido al menos antes de los últimos cuatro golpes, luego de eso todo se volvió negro para él. Era gracioso pensar que Dean podía estar enfadado completamente solo por el hecho de que no fue al velorio de Cass pero joder, no iba a ir tampoco al entierro de alguien que le había quitado a la persona que ama y por sobre todas las cosas su hermano y única familia, pero claro, si él le necesitaba todo era diferente, podía incluso morir en el olvido pero estaba bien porque a Dean no le afectaba de ninguna manera.

-Joder...-se levantó de arriba de su hermano y lo acomodo con cuidado en el suelo antes de cargarlo, no estaba tan pesado como recordaba, ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad, no le costaba tenerle así cuando antes si quiera podía cargarle con un brazo sobre su hombro porque si no se hubiera caído-que hice joder...-lo dejó en la cama tomado su teléfono-Hola Bobby-

-¿Dean?-preguntó extrañado del otro lado del teléfono-que alegría escucharte chico, hace años que no tenía noticia tuyas-

-Sí, sobre eso...-se pasó la mano por el cuello afligido-creo que cometí un error...-suspiró.

-¿Es por Sam?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-El me llamo-suspiró-no le respondí, supongo que sabes el porqué, no sé cómo es que no se cansa y me sigue llamando una vez por semana aunque sabe que no le atenderé, suele dejar mensajes y en uno de ellos me dijo que te había encontrado, por primera vez en años sentí alegría en su voz pero si me estas llamando tu quiere decir que algo le paso-

-Tuvimos una discusión-le dijo intentando no entrar en detalles-lo deje solo Bobby, solo con sus problemas-

-Te enteraste...-se sirvió un vaso de whisky-creo que ya era hora de que supieras los asuntos que dejaste pendiente antes de irte con Castiel-

Dean negó levemente, todos le iban a culpar de esto, se lo merecía pero joder necesitaba un respiro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto?-

-No me correspondía y nosotros dejamos de hablar hace mucho tiempo, quise traerlo conmigo a vivir aquí pero no lo logramos, el intento matarme-se rio-pero yo sabía que no era él asique solo puse una medida entre nosotros que no se notara mucho pero luego de una caza el simplemente desapareció, estaba herido, lo busque por dos días antes de darlo por muerto-se quedó en silencio un momento-me llamo meses después diciéndome que lo habían raptado unos vampiros pero jamás lo convirtieron, simplemente jugaron con él a ser su comida y sus alucinaciones le dejaron fuera de combate por mucho tiempo, de allí que no le respondo el teléfono, sé que tiene un trabajo y una casa, lo tengo vigilado pero no quería verle hasta que enfrentara al fin sus problemas-

-Creo que sería bueno que vinieras.

-Lo sé-se levantó del asiento-llegaré en dos días-cortó

Dean observó a su hermano tendido en la cama aún inconsciente por la paliza recibida de su parte, esta iba a ser una larga charla.


End file.
